The Blood of Wolves
by Aidan da Beast
Summary: Percy's life takes a terrible twist, and the only person who can help him is a certain moon goddess. Pertamis. Terrible at summaries. Currently editing chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly over New York, a year after the Giant war ended. The silver light seemed to illuminate Camp in an almost ethereal glow.

Under normal circumstances, Percy would have thought that this would be a beautiful night.

Boy was he wrong.

Percy and Annabeth were walking along the beach, hand in hand, enjoying each others company. The harpies didn't really care about them, plus, if they hurt them, the Olympians would be mad.

And just about everyone else, too.

Percy looked over to the full moon, illuminating his face. "Artemis must be in a good mood tonight." He said. Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Percy had his other arm in his pocket, holding a small velvet box. He turned to Annabeth and held both her hands in his.

"Annabeth, we have been together for a year now. It has been the greatest time of my life. And I want it to continue. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the box. Annabeth gasped and stood there in shock for a moment.

"Yes, Percy Yes!" He then embraced her and they shed tears of joy with each other. However, they did not notice the figure that slowly came out of the woods and walked toward them.

He was wearing ripped jeans and a ripped white muscle shirt. His long hair fell down just over his eyes. His eyes were red with bloodlust. _Who shall be my victim tonight?_ He thought to himself.

He looked at the couple on the beach and smiled with his abnormally long canine teeth. As the moon's light hit him, he crouched down. Fur started to grow out of him and his muscles and bones changed. His clothes fell to the ground and he emerged as a large pitch black wolf.

Percy and Annabeth had just separated. The wolf started running towards them silently. When he was about ten feet away, Percy noticed him. He tried to pull out riptide, but it was too late.

The wolf jumped on him, sending them tumbling to the ground. The wolf them bit him savagely in the shoulder. _One for the cause,_ He thought and then he turned to Annabeth.

_And one for the teeth!_ A blood curdling scream echoed over camp. When Chiron arrived, the only thing on the beach was blood, and a small velvet box. He picked it up and opened it and examined the ring. On the inside it said, 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl'.

* * *

**First story, not a one shot.**


	2. Awakening

**Wow, thanks for the support, guys. I almost had Annabeth not eaten. Almost. I am a huge supporter of any pair that doesn't have Annabeth in it. Anyway, here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO. **

**PERCY POV.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a cracking whip, immediately followed by a searing pain on my back. The chains on my wrists and ankles made my hands and feet bleed and scar as I struggled to break free of the pain.

The man who had whipped me came around to face me. We were in a dark room, illuminated only by torchlight.

No, not a room, a cell.

When he came around, I gasped in slight horror at the sight of his face. He had three long parallel scars running across his face, giving a sinister and evil look.

What scared me even more, was his eyes. They were totally pitch black, just void, empty globes. He kneeled down in front of me and snarled.

"I don't understand what he sees in you. You seem pretty weak to me." I just hung there, suspended by the chains. I thought for a moment, but something hit me.

"W-w-who am I?!" I yelled at him. He chuckled menacingly.

"You are one of us. A monster." He laughed darkly and stood. He walked away and left the cell. I started to breath heavily. _Who am I, where am I, what's going on?!_ I mentally shouted.

The pain in my back returned and I writhed in pain. The world went black around me as my consciousness ebbed. I was plagued by dreams. The world changed and I was looking at a beach.

A man and a woman were standing next to each other, embraced in each other's arms. A figure raced towards them from the other side of the beach, a pitch black form of terror. It lunged at the man and bit savagely at his shoulder.

It then turned to the girl and attacked her. The dream ended just as I heard the bloodcurdling scream.

I bolted up out of the slumber. I was no longer in the cell, but in a bed, in a white room. It took me a minute, but I realized that I was in a hospital. An IV was attached to my arm and a pulse-meter thingy was beeping next to me. I also noticed that I was strapped to the bed, rendering me unable to move.

A nurse in a scrub came in with a clipboard.

"Oh, I see you are awake, how are you feeling?" I started to panic a bit.

"Where am I? Who am I? What happened?!" I yelled at her. She looked a little shocked. She opened the door a bit and yelled something out of it. Another doctor came in with a concerned look on his face. He sat next to me.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"I don't know!" I immediately felt saddened.

"I am afraid you are suffering from Amnesia. You don't have a phone, so we don't know who knows you. You have no wounds that would suggest amnesia. Do you have anything that could tell us who you are?" All of this started to sink in and I tried to calm myself.

"The only thing I have experiences is a dream." The doctor looked really sad. He went over to the nurse and whispered something in her ear that I could here easily.

"Send an IM to Apollo, tell him I have found him." The nurse nodded and left. My brain went into overdrive. _Apollo, the Greek God?_ Then another side of my brain said, _Yes, the gods are real. Gods, monsters, Titans, demigods, all of it is real._

I looked over to the table next to me and saw a wad of cash and a ball-point pen. I seemed to recognize the pen, but I couldn't tell from where. The doctor came back with syringe.

"Okay, this will help you regain your memory faster." He was about to put in in my arm when my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed his arm with the part of my hand and was free of binding. I kneed him in the place where Apollo don't shine, and stuck the syringe in his neck.

I held him in place until his eyes drooped and he fell limp. I moved him off me and broke free of my bonds. I grabbed the money and the pen and ran out of the room.

I chased down the girl and eventually entered the bathroom where she was about to throw a golden coin into mist. _An Iris message._ My brain told me. I immediately ran over and knocked her out with a nerve.

I grabbed the coin and ran to the sink. I washed my face off and looked at myself in the mirror. I had unruly black hair, sea green eyes, and a good amount of facial hair that made it almost impossible to tell my features.

I immediately shaved and examined myself. I gasped when I saw the face in front of me. I am the bot from my dream. I immediately ran out of the bathroom and was stopped by two burly guys. The grabbed my arms and held me in place.

"You aren't escaping this time." One of them said. I smirked and jumped in the air and brought my feet down on the backs of their legs. They fell to the ground and I knocked them out with well aimed punches.

Two more guy with bows came from either side and trapped me. I growled at them and ran towards the window. The started firing arrows at me, but they all missed. I ran at the window at full speed and jumped.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Da Beast is out!**


	3. Beginning

**Here is the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Third person Percy POV(the first person is really hard and annoying.)**

* * *

Percy immediately regretted the decision as he broke through the window and started his three story fall towards the concrete.

The two archers continued to fire at him from the window. Percy was close to the ground, expecting to break bones, but when he hit the ground, his legs bent but nothing broke. He continued to run away from the hospital.

As he ran, he noticed the concrete change into grass. The hospital was in the middle of a forest. _That's... Out of place._ he thought. Right as he was about to reach the tree line, an arrow with a celestial bronze tip pierced his shoulder.

He growled in pain and dove into the tree cover. He was in a pine forest, and he couldn't see over them so he couldn't tell where he was.

He ran farther into the forest and laid against a tree. He cursed under his breath in Greek and put his hand on the arrow shaft. _Man, a hospital is the last palace I would expect to be shot._ He thought grimly.

He clenched his teeth and broke the arrow shaft at the point of entry. He tossed the broken arrow into the woods. He tried to take in everything. _Okay, I have just suffered amnesia, the gods are looking for me, they all believe me to be hostile,_ Then the other side of his brain snickered. _Which I am._

_Shut up._ He stood and looked to the sky. The sun was probably 1 and a half hours from setting. Percy started running again when he heard the yells of more people, who were probably searching for him.

_Wait a moment, one of those guys said I wouldn't escape 'again'. Am I some sort of criminal?_ He stopped at a small stream and got a drink, which immediately rejuvenated him. It gave him new strength.

He could still hear the people who were chasing him. _They aren't too far behind._ His instincts then kicked in and he climbed up and tree and started running along the branches. He started hearing flaps of wings and neighing of horses from above him.

Wait... above?

He looked up and saw fleeting images of winged horses with people riding them through the trees. _Great, pegasi!_ his brain said sarcastically.

He stopped and hid under the heavy branches of a tree after an hour of running. He panted heavily due to lack of food and loss of blood. He tore part of his white tee shirt off and wrapped it around his shoulder like a bandage.

He looked at the sky to see the sun about to start setting. He was about to start running again when he suddenly fell back down and writhed in pain.

He grasped his head as images flashed before his mind. A beautiful blonde haired girl, the scared jail keeper, a man wearing a pitch black cloak, and finally, the moon, blood red, shining over a pitch black wolf.

The pain stopped. _The blonde was the one from the dream, that I was with. Apparently she is more than a friend. Or... Was more than a friend._

He tried to feel sadness for her fate, but couldn't. She never existed in his mind. Percy slowly stood and continued running away from his pursuers. He felt like he had seen the cloaked figure before, but he couldn't recall anything.

It was like a word on the tip of your tongue. He felt like he could just feel his memories, but he couldn't reach them. He thought back to his dream of him and the blonde.

Why hadn't the wolf killed him? It had killed the blonde, but only injured him. Speaking of which, there wasn't an injury on his shoulder other than the arrow wound. Either the dream wasn't real, or it happened some time ago.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by an arrow whizzing past his head. He picked up the pace and saw that the tree line was thinning. He could now see the pegasi above him and they could see him. Even in the darkness, he could see faint light reflecting off their Greek style armor, which he didn't notice before.

He ran as fast as he could and broke though the tree line to see, 1. there was a large cliff in front of him, 2. there was not escape route, and 3. the bright full moon was shining right in front of him. He stopped and was about to look back and face his pursuers, when he felt unimaginable pain coarse down him. He started to see red, he fell to the ground, he could feel his bones moving around under skin.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious, was the mournful howl of a wolf. He felt nothing after that.

He was just swimming in the realm of the subconscious. A vision eventually started to form in his mind.

**DREAM**

He saw a boy, probably no older than 16, with blonde hair and blue eyes, running frantically down the streets if New York. He stopped at the Empire State Building and went inside.

He ran into the elevator and stuck a special key pass in a slot and a shimmering omega button appeared. He pressed it, and the elevator started going ridiculously fast.

It went from 1 to 100 in fifteen seconds, but it didn't stop there, it went all the way to 600. The boy ran out into a humongous city on the side of a mountain. He ran along massive streets until he reached a humongous palace. He breathed in and cautiously opened the large golden doors and walked into a giant throne room, with fourteen thrones in a U shape.

He quickly went over and bowed before the innermost and largest throne. The man atop it, who was wearing a pinstripe suit, looked at the boy.

"Grayson Chance, son of Hermes, what reason do you have for interrupting this council?" The boy drew shaky breaths.

"My lord, Zeus, I bring news. We have found Percy Jackson." Immediately, the council chambers erupted into shouting.

Athena yelled, "We must kill him for murdering my daughter!"

Then Poseidon shouted, "My son is a hero, not a murderer!"

Then after Zeus was fed up with the yelling, he slammed his bolt on the ground and yelled, "QUIET!"

He then turned back to the boy.

"What has become of him?" The boy gulped.

"Well, he was being held in the North Bridge base, but he escaped."

Athena spoke. "Well, did they chase him, or get any information from him? There is more than thirty demigods at North Bridge." The boy gulped again.

"I don't know if they got any information, but more than twenty went to find him. And none returned."

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter. I know it is sort of short, but I am working on it. Please R&R and no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. Da Beast, signing off!**


	4. The Journey

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. Your time means a lot to me. **

**THIRD PERSON PERCY POV(again)**

* * *

Percy was glad that he learned his name, but his thoughts were interrupted when the council erupted into chaos.

Zeus, Ares, and Athena were yelling death threats, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite, were on the verge of tears, Poseidon was downcast, Demeter, Hestia, Dionysus, Hephestus, and Hades were speechless, and Artemis just looked plain sad.

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing in the dream.

_I couldn't have killed them!_ He mentally shouted. Eventually Zeus yelled for everyone to be quiet again. He then continued,

"We must bring him to justice. Artemis, I want you and your hunters to track him down, and bring him back here, dead or alive, by any means necessary." Artemis looked saddened and barely acknowledged that she heard. Then Zeus turned to the boy, Greyson.

"Thank you for telling us, boy. You may leave." The boy then stood, bowed, and left without another word. The dream changed as Percy got another look at the goddess of the moon.

He was back in the jail cell. The scarred jailer came in, holding a flaming hot branding iron. Percy's eyes widened as he approached Percy's chained form. He kneeled down in front of him again.

"Before we can use you, we must break you." He then set the branding iron on the left side of Percy's chest. He screamed in pain and thrashed around in his chains as the metal burned into his skin. The scarred man held it there for a second and pulled it back, leaving a strange mark.

He laughed at Percy's pain and said, "Pledge your loyalty to us, and you will feel no more pain." Percy spat in his face.

"Never." He growled. The scarred man then slapped him across the face with abnormally long and sharp fingernails, leaving cuts on Percy's face.

Percy looked down at the mark the brand left. It was a howling wolf.

**DREAM END**

Percy bolted awake. He was on the same cliffside that he fell unconscious on.

He looked around, seeing that it was about eight in the morning. The only difference was that his clothes were torn and tattered and had a few drops of dried blood on it. He recoiled and stood. _The blood on my shirt... Had I really killed those demigods?_ He thought to himself in panic.

He looked around for any sign of what happened and there was none. He looked to see that the arrow wound was gone... And the brand of the wolf was on his chest. _So those dreams have been having are... Memories?_ He thought to himself.

He ran until the forest opened into a clearing. When Percy came in, he immediately fell to the ground in pain. A phrase kept repeating in his mind.

_One for the cause, One for the teeth._ He looked up and saw the clearing littered with dead demigod bodies. He nearly vomited but the pain returned and he saw a memory.

His vision was red and pulsating, he heard snarling coming from his mouth. He entered the clearing just as the demigods did. He saw them and they all backed up in fear.

They all started yelling, "It's NightBane, run!" But they were too slow. Perch watched as the beast, himself, savagely killed the demigods. When the vision ended, Percy was curled into a ball and crying in the clearing.

_That was me?! I'm... A... Werewolf._ It dawned upon him. The beast that had bit him was a werewolf, and now he was one of them. Percy slowly stood and screamed to the heavens.

He felt malice creep into his brain. He would find the one's that did this to him.

He would find them and kill them.

His mind immediately kicked into overdrive and he scanned the bodies. He took all the clothes that were his size and not torn, and put them into a pack.

He then grabbed some more cash and started running down the path again. He needed a plan to do this. He had no idea where to find these other werewolves.

Then he had an idea. A very, very dangerous idea.

He needed to let Lady Artemis find him. She would know where to find the wolves. But, she and her hunters were trying to hunt down and kill him. But, she might also be able to cure him, you know, being goddess of wolves and all.

Percy decided that it was worth a shot. He just needed to find them during the day, so he didn't kill them at night. Or he could learn to control the inner wolf. Percy mentally agreed with himself and started through the woods again.

He would have to live off the land, and steer clear of civilization. He would need to turn the hunted, into the hunter.

* * *

**I am sorry that it is short but this is mainly filler before the good stuff. Please R&R and give pointers. Da Beast is out, Peace!**


	5. Close Calls

**THIRD PERSON PERCY POV:**

* * *

Two weeks had passed from when Percy discovered he was a werewolf. Since then, he had been journeying through the pine forest, fighting monsters with Riptide and killing animals as a werewolf.

About a week in, Percy learned to slightly control his wolf form.

**FLASHBACK**

Unimaginable pain coursed through Percy's body as he felt the transformation beginning. He lifted his hands to see fur growing out of them. His fingers started to morph into paws and two inch claws came from his nails.

He fell to the ground and roared as his spine cracked and groaned as his body became that of a wolf. Eventually, the pain stopped, and he slowly rose onto his feet.

His vision wasn't red through, it was bright. _Night vision_ he thought. He went over to a pond and looked at himself. On his four legs he stood at about four feet tall, he had the darkest pitch black fur, and a large maw.

The only thing that didn't change, was his eyes. His eyes still shone a bright sea green. He felt a stirring in his stomach and his vision started pulsating and going red. He immediately started running into the woods, sniffing the air to locate prey.

He finally felt the scent waft into his nose and he slowly moved towards it. He saw a deer, sleeping in the underbrush. Without a second thought, he jumped on it and tore it to shreds.

**FLASHBACK END**

After that, Percy had remembered a few more things, like Camp Half Blood and that he was a demigod, and that his parent was Poseidon. But no memories.

Every night, he would experience the torture from the scarred man. No matter how much he traveled, he could never find civilization or people.

Until after two weeks.

He was running through the forest, chasing a wild buck for his dinner. No matter what he ate as a wolf, he still had to eat during the day.

Due to his demigod skills, he was an excellent hunter. He had caught many animals before, but this buck was giving him greater trouble.

He had been chasing it for over an hour. He saw it disappear past some bushes and trees. He hears a crunch and he stopped. He peaked through the trees, and didn't see anything.

He cautiously walked through and looked around.

"What the-" And then a giant foot nearly crushed him. He stumbled back and pulled out Riptide.

The monster in front of him was twenty feet tall, humanoid, wearing tattered rags, and had a single giant eye in his head. _A Cyclops. My luck._ The cyclops noticed him and dropped the animal that he was currently chewing on.

Percy slowly started to move back. The cyclops took a mild interest in him and started to follow him. There was no way he could outrun the beast, and he didn't know if he could kill it.

He started running in the opposite direction and the cyclops picked up the speed, roaring so loud that the birds flew out of the trees. Percy was about to get stomped, when he heard a battle cry.

"Die you filthy monster!" He then saw a bolt of lightning come down from the heavens and send the cyclops falling to the ground.

Percy turned and peeked through the trees. He saw a boy, probably only sixteen, with blonde hair, attacking the cyclops with a golden sword. His sword was charged with electricity, and it was destroying the cyclops.

Then, the cyclops swatted him away, knocking the sword out of his hand. The cyclops picked the boy up in his giant hand. Percy then made a very stupid decision.

He charged the cyclops.

He swung Riptide at the creature's leg, causing it to fall on one knee, and drop the boy. Percy then started brutally slashing the monster.

It never had a chance to stand back up as Percy's blade drew nasty monster blood. By the time the boy got his sword, the cyclops was on the ground, dissolving into golden dust.

The boy walked up to Percy. "You fight with great skill, who are you?" Percy then made another stupid decision.

"My name is Percy Jackson." The boy's eyes immediately burned with rage and he charged Percy. Percy blocked the attack but didn't fight back.

"I don't want to hurt you!" They boy continued attacking.

"Tell that to the campers you killed!" He then brought down a bolt of lightning at Percy. He dodged the bolt, but was still thrown back about ten feet.

When he got up, the boy was running at him again. He stood quickly and ran through the woods away from him. He climbed a tree and started running in the trees in a different direction.

Eventually, Percy lost him and sat in a tree. Apparently Zeus had sent more than the Hunters. But, he had a feeling that only Artemis would be able to help him.

He still hadn't figured out a way that he would gain their trust. The sun was about to set, so he needed to put as much distance between him and the son Zeus. He bolted through the trees and made sure he put some more distance between him and the boy.

He dropped to the ground and ran to try and find water, because he found that it lowered the pain of the transformation.

He saw the moon rise over the horizon and he fell to the ground. He had grown a little accustomed to the pain, but it still hurt like Hades.

When he finished the transformation, he started running through the woods. He found a small outcropping of rock. He went and stood on it, and howled to the moon. All of the loneliness and pain of loos of memory, let out. He raised his head in surprise as he smelt something. A new smell, one if power.

_A god._ He told himself. He immediately hopped off the rock and tried to catch the scent better. Suddenly, he was thrown aside by a massive paw. He quickly got back to his feet and saw the beast.

It was obviously a werewolf, but much more powerful. It was a foot taller than Percy, and had bigger claws and teeth. The smell was coming off of him so it could only be one person.

_Lycaon, king of werewolves._

* * *

**Please R&R... Or I will eat you. Da Beast is out!**


	6. Found

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I have not, will not, and don't own PJO. **

**THIRD PERSON PERCY POV**

* * *

Percy immediately lunged at Lycaon. The larger werewolf swiped his massive paws in Percy's direction, carving a huge gash on the smaller werewolf's face. Pain flashed through Percy as he fell to the ground and roared.

The blood rolled down his face, clouding his vision. He then jumped up and tackled the Werewolf King, sending them both to the ground. But, Lycaon merely flipped them over and dug his claws into Percy's shoulders.

The King had him pinned to the ground. He then opened his mouth and spoke.

"It's good to see you again, young pup." Percy merely roared back at him.

"You have already betrayed me once, NightBane, I will not let you do it again!" Lycaon then roared and stood on two legs, picking up Percy by the neck. Percy whimpered as Lycaon squeezed his neck.

The Werewolf King then snarled and threw Percy down the steep slope. Percy's bones broke as he rolled down the cliff, causing him to feel immeasurable pain. He landed at the bottom, the rain falling down on him, washing his bloody wounds.

He was about to lose consciousness when he saw a girl come out of the woods. She looked to be about 14, had spiky black hair, a shiny silver tiara, and a silver hunting outfit. She looked shocked as she saw the bloodied werewolf, but then she regained her composure and pulled out a silver bow and pointed it at Percy.

He couldn't move, as much as he tried. All he could do was whimper, as the girl was about to shoot him. She was about to let the arrow fly, wham a girl, about 16, with auburn hair and an outfit similar to the other girl, came out and put a hand on the other girl's bow.

The other girl lowered it reluctantly, and yelled, "But my lady, that's NightBane!"

The older girl went over to Percy and laid a hand on his maw. A soothing sensation came over him as his wounds healed. He looked up at the girl's eyes, to see them filled with concern.

After his wounds healed, he suddenly stood to his full height, causing the other girl to raise her bow again and the auburn haired girl to fall back. The auburn haired girl then turned to the other girl, telling her to lower her bow again.

She then stood and went over to Percy cautiously. She put out her hand and Percy recoiled by instinct, but then settled down. The girl put her hand behind Percy's ears and lightly stroked his fur. Percy calmed and laid back down, resting his head on his paws.

The girl knelt down next to Percy with amazement in her eyes. The black haired girl yelled something into the forest, and soon more silver clad girls came out of the forest.

_The hunters._ Percy told himself. He turned towards the auburn haired girl. _Artemis._

Many of the girls started whisper-shouting warnings about beings close to a werewolf. She shushed them. She turned back to Percy and starred into his eyes.

_What is your name?_ she asked in his mind. He was about to answer her when his thoughts were interrupted by a light streaming through the trees. Percy immediately bolted up and ran away from the hunters.

Artemis yelled at the hunters and they started chasing him. He easily outran them, charging through the trees. He made some distance before he fell to the ground and began the reverse transformation.

He had never been conscious when he transformed back and he was surprised. It felt like he was relieved of an intense pain. It felt good. When he finished, the hunters had caught of with him.

Artemis and the girl with the tiara looked at him with recognition on their faces. The one with the tiara dashed up to him and put a dagger to his throat.

"Who are you?" She yelled. Percy breathed in steadily.

"My name is Percy Jackson." The black haired girl immediately staggered back and the others gasped. He then continued before they could react.

"Please listen to me, I don't remember anything-" The black haired girl yelled savagely and tackled him with her knife before he could continue.

"You killed her! You killed Annabeth!" Percy held her dagger back with his hand.

"I don't even know who that is! Please, I swear on the Styx that I don't remember my past!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but he found the Hunters! Please please please please review!**


	7. Reflections

**Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**CHRISTY'S** **POV**

* * *

What I thought would be a normal day in the hunt, was flipped upside down pretty fast.

We were supposed to be hunting a 'Percy Jackson', but whenever I would ask about him, Thalia would just have an angry look on her face and Artemis would look sad.

The other hunters wouldn't talk about him. All I knew was that he was a son of Poseidon.

We were hunting in the NorthBridge pine forest, in Canada. We were about to fall asleep, then we heard someone yell from the forest. We all got ready and ran real fast to find Thalia and Artemis with a werewolf.

Yeah, a werewolf!

The weirdest part was that Artemis was kneeling beside it... And petting it. Then all the stories came to me, the werewolf with pitch black hair and sadness and malice in it's eyes.

NightBane.

Sure, we had heard the legends, but most of us assumed that they weren't true. A werewolf, born of hell on earth, that feasted on the souls of the innocent.

Doesn't sound very... Real. And why was Artemis taking pity on him? We tried warning her, but she stayed where she was.

NightBane appeared docile as it was being petted. No hint of malice in it's eyes, only pain, hurt, and sorrow. Artemis had the oddest look of fascination in her eyes.

Then, in an instant, it was running away from us. Artemis yelled for us to follow it. And I realized that the sun was rising, which meant that the wolf would transform soon.

I don't think we would admit it, but he easily outran us. The only one to even get close to his pace was Artemis, and even the goddess couldn't catch up with him.

Eventually, we stumbled into a clearing and there was a boy, about 18, in a tattered white shirt and jeans, lying there, panting. He had pitch black unruly hair, sea green eyes, and features that, if I wasn't a huntress, I would consider 'hot'.

Thalia and Artemis looked shocked, but Thalia shrugged it of and put her dagger to the boy's throat.

"Who are you!" She yelled at him.

He was still panting heavily as he said, "My name is Percy Jackson."

Thalia immediately stumbled back. We were all shocked. NightBane was... Percy Jackson. The man we were hunting was a werewolf. Before we could react, he spoke.

"Please listen to me, I don't remember anything-" He didn't get to finish because Thalia tackled him and would have stabbed him if he didn't stop her.

"You killed her! You killed Annabeth!" Now that name I did recognize. I heard a few campers talking about her before I joined the hunters. She was some Athena child who was killed by her boyfriend. Percy didn't struggle, he only held her back.

"I don't even know who that is! Please, I swear on the Styx that I don't remember my past!"

**POV CHANGE LYCAON**

That stupid traitor! I thought that fall would have killed him, but apparently I misjudged his strength... Again.

I even took all the effort of erasing his memory, which I couldn't have done without Her help. I thought erasing his memory would weaken him, but he is more powerful than I suspected.

Though, there weren't many options. We couldn't kill him, and killing his loved ones would have been futile. But now he finds the Hunters of Artemis! It's perfect! They'll kill him and we will have no loose ends!

Unless he regains his memory... In which case we are in deep s**t.

**POV CHANGE ARTEMIS. TIME CHANGE,** **SOME**** TIME AGO**

It was just a normal day on Olympus.

Poseidon and Zeus arguing over something trivial, Aphrodite flirting with Ares, Apollo saying his stupid haikus, and Hermes pranking other gods.

Totally normal, until Chiron barges into the throne room. A deathly silence came over the Olympians. He trotted into the center of the throne room and bowed his top half in front of Zeus.

Zeus raised his hand. "Stand, Chiron. What brings you here?" I noticed Chiron's eyes were red... As if he'd been crying.

"My lord. Just tonight, we heard a scream from the beach. I went to investigate... And all I found was this." He raised a small velvet box.

"And blood." He tossed the box to Zeus. He opened it curiously. He examined the ring inside of it.

"It's a wedding ring, with the words, 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl' on the inside" Poseidon and Athena visibly paled. I vaguely remember that being... What Perseus and the daughter of Athena call each other.

Poseidon immediately turned to Hades. "Hades! Check the underworld. Are either my son or Annabeth alive?" Hades looked shocked but nodded and took out a cell phone.

To be truthful, I was worried. Percy... Was one of the only men to gain my respect. There was this... Other feeling inside of me, like whenever I hear his name, my heart beats faster. Whenever I see him and the child of Athena together, it hurts.

It can't be that... I've taken a liking to the boy? Never, I am a maiden Goddess!

My thoughts were interrupted by Hades. "I just got off the phone with Thanatos. Annabeth... Is dead. I am sorry Athena." Athena immediately burst into tears.

"But, Percy... He said that he can't find Percy's soul. He's not dead, but he's necessarily alive either." Poseidon teared up at this. Then Athena's eyes smoldered with anger and she turned towards Poseidon.

"I should have known. Your filthy spawn has killed my daughter!" Poseidon immediately stood.

"That's insane! My son would never hurt Annabeth! He would never hurt any if his friends!" And I had to agree with him. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. Loyalty to the ones he loves.

I felt tears about to come to my eyes. I looked around the room and saw almost all the gods had their heads down in sadness. Zeus slammed his bolt on the ground.

"Quiet! Now, until Percy is found, he is the only suspect in the murder of Annabeth Chase. Artemis, take your hunters and find him! Apollo, keep an eye out in your sun chariot. Chiron, Iris message us immediately if he comes back to camp. Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMTINUED SUPPORT! **

**PLEASE OFFER SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEW!**


	8. Artemis

**Thank you all for your reviews and continued support! **_  
_

**This chapter is dedicated to an Annonymous reviewer who calls himself 'Dude'. He gave me a really good idea, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO.**

**THIRD PERSON PERCY POV**

* * *

He staggered back as thunder rolled through the sky. The black haired girl's eyes went wide and she was motionless for a few seconds.

When she regained her composure, she put he dagger back on Percy's throat.

"You lie!" Percy pushed her hand back.

"No, please! I don't remember anything!" She had tears in her eyes and was about to stab him, when a hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Artemis. The auburn haired goddess motioned for her to move.

Thalia reluctantly moved back. Artemis moved Percy up so he was kneeling in front of her. She put get hands on his shoulders.

"Percy, allow me access to your mind." Percy thought about it. She would be able to see that he was telling the truth. He looked up into her eyes and nodded his head. She kneeled down so they were on their knees, facing each other.

She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Percy saw as Artemis examined his memories. All the memories before two weeks previous, were blocked off. Artemis saw all the memories that he had, from the vision of him and the blonde, the tortures, and the two weeks he was traveling.

When she finished. She took her hand off his head and breathed heavily. She turned to the hunters.

"Go back to camp. I'll be there in a minute." The girl with the tiara looked shocked.

"But, my lady-" Artemis interrupted.

"No buts! Go and await my return." The hunters then reluctantly turned and went into the woods. Artemis waited until they were out of earshot, then she turned back to Percy.

He could see emotions in her eyes that he couldn't comprehend. Sadness, hope... Love? She put her hands on his shoulders. He could see her chin quivering. He was surprised when she embraced him tightly.

She started silently crying. (AN The torture sequences got way worse then the first two.) "I saw.. I saw it all. I am so sorry!"

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He felt oddly calm around her, probably because she was the moon. Then, she suddenly pulled back and turned her head away from him.

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." But, he could tell that she was still crying. He reached his hand out and turned her head towards him. He then wiped away her tears.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry." She lightly put her hand on his.

"Yes it is. If we had found you sooner, Lycaon wouldn't have hurt you so badly. If we had found you when you disappeared, you wouldn't have been tortured." Percy then looked to the sky. He stood, and looked down at Artemis.

"I must leave. If Zeus finds me, he will kill me." She grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"But it wasn't your fault!" Percy just looked down.

"It doesn't matter. I am still a werewolf. I am still NightBane. Athena will have me killed. I will not rest, until the people who did this to me are put to justice." He was about to leave again, when Artemis stood and grabbed his hands.

"Let us come with you! I know you aren't at fault." Percy smiled sadly.

"I can't allow that. If you help me, Zeus will have you punished. Life has already been unfair to me, I don't want you to get dragged into it." Artemis looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Please. Let me help you!" Percy looked at her again.

"Artemis, you hate men. Why do want to help me?" She bit her lip a bit.

"Before you disappeared, you saved me from a terrible burden and proved that you aren't like other men." Percy looked at her in surprise.

"You know my past?! Please tell me! Who was I, what was I like?" Artemis frowned a bit.

"I will tell you... If you allow me and my hunters to accompany you."

"Your hunters still hate me. No matter what you say, they will not trust me." Artemis thought for a moment.

"Then let me alone accompany you!" Percy still relented.

"Your father would punish you. I could not live with the guilt if you were hurt." Artemis was getting mad now.

"I know damn well the consequences! I want to go with you!" Percy sighed. There was no way that he was going to beat this goddess in an argument.

"Alright. You may come." Artemis smiled a bit.

"Thank you. Come, I need to tell the hunters an excuse." She then led him through the woods. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more than the goddess said between them. She was very persistent in helping him.

They arrived at the hunter's camp. She told him to hide behind the bush. She went out and the black haired girl came up to her immediately.

"My lady, where is Percy? Did he get away?" Artemis shook her head.

"No Thalia. I saw his memories. He us not responsible for Annabeth's murder." Thalia looked shocked.

"But... He killed the campers at NorthBridge Base! And countless others as NightBane!" Artemis put her hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"No. That was not him. That was NightBane. Percy was not in control when that happened. When he was NightBane, they would torture him every day and then set him out to kill. It was never his fault." Thalia looked even more shocked.

"Then, where is he?" Artemis removed her hand.

"Don't worry. Percy and I are going to find the people who did this to him. I order you and the hunt not to follow us. Percy says we must do this alone." Thalia was about to object, then decided against it.

"If it is your will My Lady." Artemis nodded.

"Tell the others after we leave. You are in charge while we are gone." Thalia nodded.

"Yes my Lady." Artemis then came back over to him.

"Let us go." They then started running through the woods.

* * *

They ran for most of the day, only stopping to hunt for their food. Artemis was greatly impressed by Percy's hunting skills.

Artemis killed a deer and made a fire to cook it. They sat around the fire, and Percy spoke.

"Okay, it's time for you to hold up your side of the bargain. Tell me my past." Artemis sighed.

"Okay, but be warned, you might not like all of it." Percy nodded. Artemis sat back on her log.

"You, a demigod son of Poseidon, discovered who you were when you were eleven. You were part of a great prophecy that says that you will either save or destroy Olympus. You went on your first quest with Annabeth and Grover, a satyr.

You went on four quests after that, on the third you saved me from holding up the sky. On the fifth, you defeated the Titan Lord Kronos, therefore saving Olympus.

A bit after that, Hera wiped your memory and sent you to the Roman Camp. You completed another Great Prophecy. You then became Annabeth's boyfriend for two years then disappeared." Percy was speechless. He was a hero?! And his girlfriend is dead. He felt like crying for all the memories he didn't have.

"So, are any of my friends still alive?" Artemis paled.

"Percy, no. You've been gone for over one hundred years."

* * *

**I hope you like that plot twist.**

**Again, give suggestions and REVIEW!**

**... OR I WILL EAT YOU!**


	9. Memories

**Thank you all for your reviews and continued support!**

**To answer a question, Percy is not a monster, so if he dies, he will not regenerate.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO!**

**114 1/2 years in the past. ANNABETH POV**

* * *

The world went dark.

My conscious fell into the black abyss of the underworld. I opened my eyes, to find a waiting room full of guys in black cloaks. I recognized the scene. I couldn't tell where, when, or how such a memory existed.

I couldn't feel anything, only emptiness. A man sat behind a counter. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a cloak. He was too busy with counting his drachmas to care about the cloaked men trying to get past.

I looked at myself just to see a black cloak like the rest of the people.

I walked up to the man at the counter. He looked up at me and snickered.

"So, you really dead this time? Or did you 'drown in a bathtub'" He said raising his hands with air quotes. I looked at him funny which he didn't seem to notice.

I was about to walk back to a bench when a bright light exploded in the center of the room. A man with dark skin and black wings appeared and looked around until he saw me. He frowned a bit and typed something on his black iPad.

He went over to the man behind the counter and spoke.

"Charon, let this girl through or I'll lower your pay even more." Charon immediately looked up in horror and stood.

"Right this way, miss." He said to me as he beckoned for a door. I walked through and Charon led me to a boat, that was floating on a black river. He shooed me onto it and it flowed down the river.

It docked at a black beach. He directed me to a large gateway. I stepped in line with a bunch of people in black cloaks and ,eventually, I reached the gateway, that was guarding by a massive three headed dog. It looked at me curiously and wagged it's tail enthusiastically.

It licked me and then let me through the gate. Right when I passed through, a waterfall of memories cascaded through my mind and I remembered my life. All of it, from birth to savage death.

I remembered seeing Percy's face as that... Thing tackled him and bit him. I remembered his face as I was killed. I passed through great black door and stepped into what seemed like a courtroom.

Three figures sat on a high pedestal. The judges of the Underworld. I saw George Washington, Ludwig van Beethoven, and Martin Luther King Jr.

George Washington slammed his gavel on the table and stacked some papers.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase... Let's see here... Oh yes, by order of Hades you are to be given Elysium or rebirth. Which shall you take?" I thought hard on this. If I chose rebirth... I might see Percy again, but I doubted it. He might come to Elysium soon anyway.

"Elysium." I said confidently. Washington nodded and smacked his gavel on the table.

"Court adjourned." I was led out a door and directed to a large shining city on the side of the Underworld. I walked along a large stone pathway, until I reached the gate of Elysium.

I entered after a gatekeeper checked my name. I looked around, seeing large houses, shops, arcades and everything else that would make death pleasurable.

I looked around, looking for any of my friends. _No, you're only looking for Luke._ My mind told me.

I shrugged it off and continued walking. After a few minutes, I turned a corner and ran into... Nico. He looked surprised.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" I looked at him surprisingly.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"I wanted to know what happened to Percy? We can't find him. Thanatos can't even find his soul!" I looked at him, surprised.

"He isn't dead? I thought he died when the beast attacked us!"

"Everyone thinks he killed you!" I scoffed.

"That's absurd! Who started that rumor?!" Nico looked down.

"Your mother did." I honestly wasn't surprised.

"Ugg, leave it to the wisdom goddess to be stupid. Percy was an angel to me! He even proposed... The night I died." Nico looked sad and then urgent.

"I don't have much time left, I have to go." I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Wait, where are Luke, Selina, and Beckendorf?" Nico looked sad.

"Luke and Selina didn't make it to Elysium. You might have thought they died heroes, but that doesn't erase the fact that they killed many innocent people. They were luck to get Asphodel. As soon as Beckendorf heard, he left Elysium to go to Selina. They have been there ever since."

He then turned and walked into the shadow of a building and disappeared. I was in shock. Luke and Selina didn't make it? I guess it made sense, but I was still sad.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME. PERCY POV**

I suddenly felt like dying. I had been gone for more than one hundred years?!

I was some great 'Hero of Olympus', yet I couldn't stand up to a werewolf. And now my girlfriend was dead.

Because of me.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I put my head in my hands. I heard rustling and felt Artemis sit next to me.

She put a comforting arm around me and, oddly, rested her head on my shoulder. This immediately made me feel better. Her calming powers of the moon soothed my inner being.

She whispered soothing things in my ear and eventually the tears stopped. I put my hands down and let out a shaky breath. Artemis lifted her head.

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright." I turned to her and got lost in those silvery eyes. She also stared into mine, until I blinked and spoke.

"Thank you, Artemis." I then stood and made my way to the woods.

Artemis stopped me by saying, "Where are you going?" I turned back to her.

"I just need some time to myself." I then walked into the woods. I walked for a while, thinking.

Then, suddenly, anger coursed through my veins. I looked up to the sky and let out all my anger into a single shout to the heavens. I then lowered my head and sighed.

"I swear on the river Styx, that I will bring the people who did this to me, to justice." Thunder rumbled above me.

Then, after letting my anger out, I headed back to me and Artemis' camp. When I arrived there, I saw her putting out the fire and stashing the leftover venison in her pack. When I entered, she turned to face me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me with the utmost concern. I nodded silently and waited for her to finish. When she was done, I nodded to her and we started walking through the woods again. After a while, she looked back at me.

"Percy, how are we supposed to find your captors? I have heard no mention of a plan yet." I looked at her and smiled.

"We capture one of the pack." She looked confused.

"And how are we supposed to do that. They won't come to find us." I smirked.

"You're right, but there is one way. We invade another wolf's territory."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Mostly filler, but it's all important.**

**Please review for any constructive criticism or suggestions you may have. Or... To tell me how awesome I am. Kidding!**

**DA BEAST OUT!**


	10. Feelings

**Thank you for your continued support and reviews! Without you guys, I think I would probably stop writing.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO... Yet. Mwahahahaha!**

**MYSTERY POV!**

* * *

Arggg! It can't be! My plan was flawless! And yet, I was ruined by that stupid Goddess of the Hunt! Percy was supposed to turn against the Gods, not join them!

Stupid spawn of Poseidon. And if he regains his memory, all Hades will break loose. He'll remember the part I played... And he'll expose us.

But of course, we're not down and out yet. We still have the secret weapon.

Yes, that'll teach him a lesson. Good thing Hecate owes me a favor.

I flashed into Lycaon's throne room, to see him sitting there, with his guards. He clapped, signaling his guards to go outside the doors. He turned to me expectantly.

"So, what news of Percy Jackson." I gritted my teeth. "He has allied himself with the Goddess of the Hunt. He is attempting to find his way here." Lycaon the roared in rage and growled.

"Damn Artemis! Good thing our position is strategic. There is no way the goddess could help him here." He smirked as he laid back on his velvet throne. "Send for Hecate. Make the adjustments." I nodded and flashed out.

**POV CHANGE PERCY**

Me and Artemis journeyed north for the rest of the day. It was well known that the werewolves were all in the north, but no one dared go there.

For one, the gods' powers were severely weakened in the north, and two, the werewolves were a powerful force by themselves. Even without the serious disadvantage to gods and demigods.

But, the fact that I was a werewolf and that Artemis could turn into a wolf, helped our chances. We caught another deer for dinner, and sat beside a fire. Artemis sat next to me, eating her venison, when I spoke.

"Artemis, when we go north, won't you lose your powers?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Most of them. I should still have my natural abilities, like shapeshifting and archery powers. But, not flashing and conjuring stuff." I nodded. She was taking a serious risk coming with me.

But, something told me that she wouldn't leave. I looked up to the sky. It was starting to get dark, as the sun lowered below the tree level.

"The transformation will come soon." I said. Artemis nodded.

"Don't worry, I will help you control yourself." I smiled at her and thanked her. Something in the back of my mind kept annoyingly scraping against my consciousness.

_Me and her had something before I went missing._ But then the logical part of my mind said. _No, I had a girlfriend, no a fiancé, before I went missing._

But I was convinced I had some kind of feeling for the Goddess. But, even if such a feeling blossomed, it could never be.

I was a werewolf.

She was a maiden Goddess.

It could never work.

I saw the sun descend and set down the meat. I walked out into the woods.

I felt the sensation run over me and the pain creeped up my spine. I knelt down as my bones changed position and fur grew out of my skin.

I could feel my body taking the shape of a four legged beast. I fell to the ground as the transformation ended, my body getting used to the lack of pain. I laid there for a while, until I heard a rustling come from the woods.

I bolted up and growled in that direction. Shyly, a beautiful white wolf stepped out of woods, cautiously walking towards me.

I stood my ground, then noticed the wolf's eyes.

Silver.

_Artemis._

I softened and nodded to her. She then nodded and started running through the woods. I followed her, not going at my full speed, because I could easily outrun her smaller frame.

I evened out with her and we picked up the pace. After a few minutes, we broke out of the forest, into an open field, beautifully illuminated by the full moon.

Artemis turned to me and gave me a challenging look. I nodded and she bolted across the field. I charged after her, surprised at how fast she was going. I eventually caught up to her and passed her up.

She glared and playfully tackled me to the ground. I knocked her off of me, albeit gently, and laid down for a breather.

She laid down about a foot away from me and stared at the moon. Then, suddenly, thunder rumbled and the moon was blocked by storm clouds. This far up north, getting rained on wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

We both stood and ran for the tree line. We saw a small cave in a rocky outcropping, and Artemis pointed to it with her head.

I nodded and we ran towards the cave. By the time we got there, we were thoroughly soaked. We both shook off as much rain as we could and laid down.

I wasn't too cold, but Artemis had a lighter coat and was shivering. I moved over to her and laid down next to her. She looked at me thankfully and shuffled closer to my warm coat.

I sighed and laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes.

Big mistake.

* * *

**I hope I satisfied your need for Pertamis. **

**Please review or PM me for comments and suggestions!**

**Da Beast out!**


	11. I Love You

(Hello, loyal fans. Thank you for the reviews, you guys make me go. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!) Percy POV: My head was pulled out of a bucket of water and I took a big breath. The scarred man threw me against the wall. "How dare you disobey the master! You will be punished!" He then picked me up by the throat and lifted me up while pushing me against the wall. I tried to move his hand, but he was too strong. He then threw me at the other wall. I landed and coughed and grasped my neck. He grabbed my arms and chained me to the wall. He then took a knife and cut a deep wound on my shoulder. I screamed in pain, then swallowed it. He then smiled evilly and poured saltwater on the wound. The pain pulsed through my body as I forced back tears. He laughed and pulled out another knife from a bucket. He then cut long gashes down my arms and legs. He then unchained me, and hauled me over to a large machine. He put me on it and strapped my arms and legs in tightly. He pulled a lever, and the machine stretched my arms and legs so it hurt like hell. I was about to pass out, when I heard a voice in my head. 'Percy!' It was soft at first, but then it became louder. 'Percy!' I was shaken awake by Artemis. I went over to the other side of the cave and vomited. Artemis came over and rubbed my back soothingly. I laid down against the edge of the cave and Artemis sat beside me. "I was so worried. You were thrashing around in your sleep." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I laid my head back on the wall. "The torture, I could feel every bit of it." Artemis grew a sad look on her face. After a few minutes, she stood and offered me a hand. I took it and she led me towards the mouth of the cave. "My powers are severely weakened. I cannot flash or create things. We are beyond the reach of the gods." I nodded. She started walking towards the woods, and I followed her. We found a little stream and we decided that we needed to bathe. Of course, the water was really cold, I could heat it up, but I would have to be in it. I jumped in the water, fully clothed, and heated it up with my powers. I allowed myself to get wet, and the warm water soothed my aching bones and rejuvenated my strength. Artemis took off her hunting coat, so she was wearing a t-shirt and pants. She went in on the other side of the stream, but immediately started shivering. I moved over to beside her and heated the water around us. She sighed in relief and rested her head against a rock. I lowered my head underwater and examined my surroundings. There were no fish. In fact there were no living being except me and Artemis. I rose out of the water, and sat next to Artemis. "So, ummm, I noticed that Thalia acted like she knew me. Was she one of my friends?" Artemis nodded. "Annabeth was her best friend, so when she thought you killed her, any friendship was broken off." I nodded. "You never believed it was me, did you." Artemis shook her head. "No. You were one of the few men to earn my respect. I wouldn't expect you to kill your own girlfriend." I nodded again. "Could you tell my adventures to me?" Artemis looked at me and smiled. "Sure, your first quest was to retrieve the master bolt..." She then told me of my many adventures, including the one where I saved her. It all seemed really unreal that I could have done all those things. Likes slaying the Minotaur, and killing Medusa. Defeating four titans! No one has ever done that! It hurt really. To have such a legacy behind you, and to not be able to remember it. To not be able to remember my family, my friends, my love. It was painful, that all this would happen to me, even though I had given my life for others. Curse the Fates! Nothing in my life ever worked. And why would it start now? Artemis shook my shoulder, as if warning me of something. I looked at her, and then noticed the stream was levitating ten feet above us. "Percy, calm down." I breathed in and slowly lowered the water back into the stream. Artemis wiped away a stray tear on my face. She turned my head towards her. "Are you alright Percy?" I lowered my head. "No, I am not. What did I ever do to deserve this? What in my life, did I do to deserve being tortured every day for over a hundred years?!" My voice lowered. "What did I do to deserve killing hundreds of people, just because some sick werewolf couldn't do his own dirty work!" The snow all melted around us and the water steamed. Artemis put her hands on my face. "The worst things happen to greatest people, Perseus. It isn't fair, but you must live with the fact that there are people out there who would want you in an eternity of pain. Like the titans." I nodded. My anger lowered and I laid back on a rock. "What am I supposed to do once this is over? Zeus will have me killed for 'kidnapping' you, his favorite daughter. Even if we convince him that I didn't kill Annabeth or kidnap you, I am still a werewolf. They will kill me for my crimes as NightBane. I have nothing to fight for anymore. All my friends are dead. And I can't expect a normal life after this." Artemis had small tears in her eyes. "Your life was never normal Percy. And you do have something to fight for." And then she leaned in and kissed me. At first, I was to stunned to do anything. Artemis pulled back and looked disappointed. "I knew it. You don't return my feelings." She was about to leave when I grabbed her face and kissed her with the most live I could ever give. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I lost my hands in her auburn locks. I pulled back for air, and Artemis had one of the most happy smiles I've ever seen on her face. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're the first man I have ever grown to love, Percy." I smiled at her. "I have grown to love you, too, Artemis." She smiled happily then looked up at me. "Come back with me, Percy. You don't have have to risk your life. Please, I'll convince my father that you innocent. I'll find a way to remove your curse, I'll-" I cut her off. "No Artemis. I must do this. Unless I finish this, they will never stop hunting me. And there is no way to remove my curse now. I have the Blood of Wolves in me. And no matter how much we love each other, we can never be. You are a Maiden Goddess, I am a werewolf. Think about the hunt, what would happen to them?" Artemis started tearing up, and I pulled her close to me. She looked at me pleadingly. "Please Percy. I love you to much to lose you again. Please stay with me. There will never be another man like you to fill the hole in my heart." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head to me. "I will never leave you willingly." And then I kissed her again, full of longing. I pulled back again after needing breath. "We must leave. Artemis nodded sadly. We got out of the stream and I dried us both. Artemis got her hunting coat back out and we walked in silence away from the stream. I was about to say something when I fell to the ground and lost consciousness. (I really hoped you liked this chapter. Not much, but romance is bountiful. FORTY REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! Da Beast is out.) 


	12. Shadows

(Hello peoples! I am so honored I got to forty reviews, so thanks. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns EVERYTHING... except the plot.)- MYSTERY WOMAN POV:- The new experiment was loose. After making a deal with Hecate, she agreed to provide the potions. The experiment worked perfectly, creating the ultimate killing machine. I flashed to Northern Canada to deliver the news to Lycaon. I arrived at his front gate, but something was wrong. The guards weren't there. The gate was slightly open as well, and the snow was covered in... Blood. I cautiously opened the great iron doors, and stepped in to the hall. I gasped as I saw a multitude of dead werewolves on the ground. Some had limbs missing, some were savagely ripped apart. Blood stained the walls and the ground. I walked foreword, powers at the ready, looking for the culprit in this mass murder. I saw the door to Lycaon's chamber, slightly ajar. Two guards in front of it, mauled and bloodied. I opened the door slightly more so I could peak in. What I saw horrified me. Three werewolves lied dead in front of the door, and a massive pitch black werewolf was eating king Lycaon's remains. The massive werewolf stood seven feet tall when on four limbs. He looked suspiciously like... "NightBane." I said and the massive werewolf turned to me. He abandoned Lycaon's carcass and turned his massive frame towards me. "Not quite. How does it feel, Amphitrite, to be beaten at your own game?" The voice was deeper than Tartarus and contained so much hate and evil to make you fall to your knees. "I see I frighten you. Tell me, Where is PERCY JACKSON?!" He then lunged and pinned me to the wall with his massive paws. I winced as the golden ichor flowed out of my wounds. "Why do you want him?" The wolf laughed maniacally. "To overthrow Olympus if course. Now tell me, where is he?!" I looked into his eyes, only to see blackness. As much as I hate Percy, I couldn't let this psychopath take over Olympus. "Who are you!?" He chuckled, sending a shiver up my spine. "Your worst nightmare." -POV CHANGE PERCY:- I opened my eyes and all I saw was pure blackness. I couldn't look around, I couldn't move. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't even there. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash if light and there stood a woman. She woad a pure black cloak, and had black hair. Her face was, dare I say it, as beautiful as the night. She looked at me urgently. "Perseus, listen carefully. I haven't much time. My husband is planning to overthrow Olympus, and you are the only one who can stop him. He is coming for you next. Watch the shadows Perseus. Beware!" Another blinding flash of light. My eyelids slowly opened. I felt immense pain on the back if my head and my hands. I looked around. I was in a mini prison cell, with Artemis next to me. My hands were chained tightly to the wall. I looked at Artemis a sighed to see she had no big injuries. The prison cell wobbled and shook. 'We're moving' there were no exits other than a locked door and a barred window on the top. I couldn't reach either because of my bonds. I looked over at Artemis again. "Hey, wake up!" I whisper/shouted at her. She didn't wake. I tried again, but she still didn't regain consciousness. I moved my foot over and lightly kicked her in the thigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed to register that we had been caught. "Someone captured us." I whispered. She rolled her eyes. "No, really?" She said sarcastically. I mock scowled at her. "Okay, what now?" Artemis smirked. "Normally getting out of these chains would be hard." Then she shape shifted into a fox and the chains came right off. "But not when you have that ability. Man, Lycaon really has lost his touch." She then came over to me and took riptide out of my pocket. She then cut the chains with it. I stretched a bit to loosen my joints. "Thanks." I pecked her on the lips, and she smiled at me. "We should wait until we reach Lycaon's headquarters before escaping. We'll let our captor take us right to him." I nodded. I quickly told her of my dream. She looked deep in thought. "Hmm, it was definitely a divine being, but I could not say who. I know of no goddesses of that description. But you must heed her warning. Something sinister is brewing. I-" Then, we we abruptly stopped moving. I heard the sound of a car door closing and the crunch of footsteps in snow. I heard the sound of a voice. "Whatcha got in there, Frank?" The man apparently named Frank replied. "Prisoners. They are to be taken to Lycaon." The other man chuckled. "You know I can't let you through without, 'Checking', the prisoners." I heard a sword being drawn. "Don't forget, Warren, I could rip you to shreds. I am Lycaon's champion. Don't question my orders." I heard footsteps going back to the car. Then I heard chuckling. "You're just a lab experiment. Leave the hard stuff to the real werewolves." The footsteps stopped. I heard a crunching sound and a large roar. Then I saw a giant winged shape fly over the cell, and turn and breath fire down on something. Artemis was in shock. "A dragon?!" The dragon flew down and I heard the crunching sound again. Then I heard Frank's voice again. "That'll teach you to mess with Frank Zhang." - (Oh **ing yeah! Guess who the mystery wolf is. You'll never get it though. Hmm, FORTY SEVEN REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!) 


	13. Frank Zhang

(Okay, hello people! *cue applause* Someone has guessed the big werewolf and the goddess' identity... Partially correct. He got it right, but the god need a host. That's the real challenge. Who is the host? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.)- Percy POV: My eyes widened and I looked over at Artemis, who was in shock. "Artemis, wasn't there a person with that name who went on a quest with me?" Artemis looked over at me and nodded. "Yes, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. They both went missing ten years after you disappeared. He has the ability to shapeshift into animals, so apparently he isn't a werewolf." I nodded. It was sad how many great heroes were torn down by Lycaon's pack. "Maybe he could become an ally? He isn't a werewolf." Artemis shook her head. "They probably forced him to swear on the river Styx. He would have escaped by now if he didn't." I nodded sadly. Artemis came over to me and sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and rested my head on her's. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped on arm around her and stroked her hair gently. We felt the cell start to move again, and we waited until we reached our destination. After a while, I spoke. "So, what are going to do when this is over? We need a plan." Artemis nodded. "There are few options. We try and convince the gods that you are innocent, and maybe let you travel with the hunt. We could try removing your curse, and convincing the gods that everything you did was against your will. You. Could save Olympus from the person mentioned in your dream, and they might pardon you. Or..." I looked at her. "Or what?" Artemis looked deep in thought. "Or, I could make you my immortal husband. There is not much they could do if I did that." I looked at her in shock. In love for a day and already talking about marriage?! I looked at her seriously. "Are you sure Artemis? I mean, that's a pretty serious commitment." I sad to her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I am 100% sure. I love you, and that will not change." I still looked at her seriously. "I'm nit worried about you being unfaithful, it's me. I sill don't have my memories, and until I do, I can't make any life changing decisions" She frowned and looked down. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "That won't stop me from loving you, though." I then leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then suddenly, the car stopped and our kiss was broken as we lurched foreword. "What happened, why did we stop?" I said. Artemis shook her head and motioned for me to be quiet. I heard footsteps in the snow coming towards us. Artemis got in a crouching position and I pulled out Riptide. We heard the locks move around on the door. The door opened and Artemis immediately pounced on the man in front of it, sending him to the ground. I jumped out and put my sword to his neck. He looked scared and said. "Please listen! My name is Frank Zhang, and I have just been released from my oaths! Please, we used to be friends, Percy!" I looked at Artemis. She looked at Frank. "What sort of oaths did you swear, and how do you know that you are released from them?" He gulped. "Please, let me tell you the story!" Artemis looked cautious, but relented. She got off of him, and he sat down. I put my sword to his neck and nodded to him. He nodded back. "Okay, it all started around ten years after Percy disappeared... -FLASHBACK FRANK POV: I was walking through Camp Jupiter like I do every day, heading towards the dining pavilion. On my way, I passed a shadowy area and lost consciousness when I passed it. When I regained consciousness, I was in Lycaon's stronghold in northern Canada. The cell I was in had many various torture devices and such. And also, across the room, my girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, was chained to the wall. She was awake and crying. I whisper/shouted, "Hazel, are you alright?" She looked at me and shook her head. She had many burn marks on her skin and her shirt was covered in blood. She was more pale than usual. Just looking at her made me want to cry. I tried to transform into a mouse, a fox, a dragon, anything to get out of these bonds, but it wouldn't work. Hazel looked at me sadly. "There is no way to get out, Frank. Our powers are useless here." I sighed in defeat. Then three figures came in. One was tall with a horribly scarred face, one was slightly shorter and was wearing a royal cape and armor. The third was a boy with pitch black hair covering his face. The royal looking one seemed to be inspecting us. He walked up to me. "Hello, Frank Zhang. Welcome to my humble abode." He said as he gestured with his hands to the room. I spit at him. "Who are you?" He smirked at me. "My name is Lycaon, king of werewolves! And you are my prisoner. Now, let's make some terms." He took out a sword and pointed it at Hazel's neck. My eyes widened. Lycaon smiled evilly. "Swear fealty to me on the Styx, or she dies." I looked at Hazel's eyes. She was mouthing 'Don't do it, it's a trap.' I didn't listen to her. "Alright, I'll do it ad long as you don't kill her." Lycaon nodded. "So be it." I then took in a deep breath. "I swear on the river Styx, my fealty and loyalty to Lycaon." Lycaon smirked. "As my first order, I order you to kill Hazel Levesque." -FLASHBACK END: PERCY POV: At the end of the story, I could see that Frank was on the verge of tears. He looked up. I swear on the Styx that my oath to Lycaon has been severed." Artemis looked shocked. "Oaths on the Styx can't be severed. Unless..." Frank nodded. "Yes, Lycaon is dead." - (Alright party peoples. FIFTY FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! IMPORTANT, GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL. IT WILL DETERMINE THE END OF THIS STORY! Da Beast out!) 


	14. Revalations

(Hello. THE POLL CLOSES AUGUST 14th. VOTE BEFORE THEN! Disclaimer, I do not own PJO.)- HAZEL POV, 103 YEARS BEFORE: I looked over at Frank and instantly felt bad for him. Now he would have to serve this monster for the rest if his life. I looked over at Lycaon, who was grinning. "For my first order, I order you to kill Hazel Lecesque!" I immediately looked over at Frank. His skin was pale and tears were beginning to flow from his eyes. He was released by the scarred man and he walked towards me. He was given a sword and he stepped towards me. "I am so sorry, Hazel." He said with grief in his eyes. I nodded. "It's not your fault. Just do it quickly." He nodded sadly and brought his sword up. I knew that the quickest and most painless way was for him to cut off my head. The dark haired man undid my binds and held me in a position so that Frank could behead me. Frank rose the sword over my head. "I will always live you Hazel." I nodded. "I will await you in Elysium, Frank." He nodded, and breathed in. He brought the sword down and the world went black. When I regained my senses, I saw that I was in the underworld, in front of my father, Pluto. When he saw me, he immediately nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He pulled back with tears in his eyes. "I didn't think you would die so soon. Just say the word and I will have you transported to Elysium immediately." I nodded. "Father, I just have one wish." He looked in my eyes and nodded for me to continue. "My only wish is that Frank Zhang will be given Elysium when he dies." Pluto nodded. "It will be done." I nodded and gave him one last hug before saying. "Alright, take me to Elysium." He gestured at one of the skeletal soldiers. It came over to me and led me away. It pulled me through corridors until I reached a large stone pathway. I walked down it, seeing the golden city in front of me. The gatekeeper let me in without question. I walked through the city, admiring the buildings and the people. I saw a few people that I recognized from myths or the Giant war. Then I saw her, Annabeth, standing at a counter and receiving something from the man behind the counter. She turned to walk away then saw me. Immediately rushed over. "Hazel, why are you here? You're not dead are you?" I nodded my head solemnly. She patted my shoulder. "Well, it's good to have some company down here. How did you die?" I sighed and told her the story. By the end of it, Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Poor Frank. I am so sorry for you." I nodded. "It's not nearly as bad as you though." She looked at me funny. "What do you mean?" I looked at her. "I mean that the man you lived killed you in cold blood." Annabeth looked shocked. "What are you talking about? He didn't kill me!" I looked at her in surprise. She continued. "I though Nico would've told you that." I looked at her disbelievingly. "Annabeth, Nico disappeared two weeks before your death." -POV CHANGE PEECY PRESENT TIME:- I looked at Frank in disbelief and sadness. I didn't know who this Hazel was, but apparently it was his girlfriend. "Lycaon's dead? How?!" Frank shook his head. "I don't know. Whoever did it probably caught Amphitrite, too." I looked at him. "What does Amphitrite have to do with this?" Frank looked a little sad. "Percy, she was the one who helped Lycaon make you a werewolf and erase your memory. She betrayed you because you were the son of her husband." I took a minute to register everything. Then, I started quaking with rage. "I'm going to kill her. She ruined my life!" I screamed. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder and then hugged me. I gratefully accepted and hugged her back, tears streaming down my face. She whispered soothing things in my ears and eventually calmed down. Frank looked a little confused as to why she was comforting a man, but didn't mention it. He stood. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we need to investigate Lycaon's headquarters. We need to figure out who killed him and why." I separated from Artemis and nodded. We got in Frank's truck as he unhooked the cell. "Won't be needing this." He got in the driver's seat as I got in the passenger's seat. Artemis got in the back and we started driving. After a few hours, Artemis fell asleep. Frank looked over at me. "So... Is there something going on between you and Artemis?" I blushed a bit. "I guess you could say that... I mean we've kissed and stuff..." Frank smiled at me. "Well, good job. You're officially the first to capture the Moon goddess' heart." I chuckled a bit. An awkward silence followed until Frank spoke. "So, you don't remember me?" I shook my head sadly. He nodded. "It's kind of ironic. The first time I met you, you had just lost your memory, and we went on a quest and you remembered everything. Hopefully you'll remember this time, too." I nodded. Though, sometimes I would think. Wouldn't it be better not to remember? I mean, I wouldn't have to grieve for my friends, I wouldn't have to relive the torture of serving the werewolves for one hundred years, and my feelings for Artemis would stay right where they were. Then I could leave my old life behind... And try again. I thought about this for the rest of the drive. Do I really want to remember? -POV CHANGE AMPHITRITE:- I awoke in chains, bound by my hands and feet. No matter how much I struggled, there was no escaping the chains. I heard a deep laugh and looked across the room. "There's no use trying to escape. You are trapped." I looked to see a man, about twenty, with long black hair that covered his face. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. I recognized him from Lycaon's pack. "Why did you kill them? You were in the pack." He laughed. "I have always had a higher cause. I've just been biding my time. Gaining power. Do you know the legend? The legend of the Blood of Wolves? I thought not. The greatest werewolf that ever lived, Canin. Forgotten in history, he discovered the key to ultimate power. When the blood of wolves is drunk, on a full moon night, gives one strength that rivals the gods! Or so the legend says. It would be easy to just kill a werewolf and drink his blood, but that won't work. You need the blood of the most powerful werewolf. Lycaon. Or so I thought. It seems that some one else is stronger." I looked at him like he was crazy. "And who would that be?" He laughed. "I'm surprised that you don't know. His name is Perseus Jackson." -(Well there's that chapter. I hoped you liked it. I bet you can guess who the mystery man is. SIXTY THREE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Da beast out!) 


	15. Fight to the Death

(Hello readers! A reviewer brought it to my attention that using reviews to get chapters isn't quite fair to you, so I will stop. And if you have something to suggest, please don't try threatening me by not reading or something like that. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO)- PERCY POV: I woke up as we went flying through the air. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I was awoken as the truck was flipped over on it's side, and we crashed into a tree. I wasn't moved because I was wearing a seatbelt, but Frank was knocked out, sprawled out on the window. I looked back at Artemis frantically and I saw her sitting there. She nodded that she was okay, and motives to get out. I slowly climbed out of the door, seeing Artemis start to lift Frank up. I stumbled out and looked around. The sun was about to set, and a snowstorm was blowing. I couldn't see a thing. Artemis climbed out withFrank in her arms, and jumped down next to me. Frank started waking up and Artemis let him down. He looked at the truck. "What happened?" I shrugged and wrapped my coat around tighter. Artemis looked at him. "We hoped you would know. We were both asleep." Frank looked deep in thought. "The last thing I remember is being hit by something big and black. I couldn't tell what it was." Artemis nodded. "Well then we had better-" And she was interrupted by a large roar. I flinched and backed up. "What was that?" Artemis looked scared. She pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow. Frank roared and transformed into a dragon. I looked over at him in amazement and drew Riptide. We waited for whatever monster was out there, but it didn't show. I had an idea, and tried to manipulate the frozen water that was flying around. It worked. I felt the tug in my gut, and I could feel the water. I then tried to make an area where the water wouldn't go. Eventually, the snow stopped coming down within a ten foot radius around us. We still saw nothing. We heard another roar and loud thumps in the snow. Artemis readied her bow in the direction of the sound. 'THUMP... THUMP...' It was coming towards us. Frank/dragon growled. I faintly saw a humongous dark outline through the snow. Then it charged us. I had barely any time to look at it, but I can tell you what it looked like. It was probably 13 feet tall, it looked like a werewolf that was standing on it's back legs. It barreled towards us and Frank collided with it. They were in a battle, claw against claw, tooth against tooth. Artemis couldn't gat a shot, and I didn't dare go any closer. Frank eventually tried to get out of the clash, but the large beast dug his claws into him. He roared and attempted to slash him with his claws and beat him with his wings, but the beast seemed to have steel skin. The beast grabbed Franks long, scaly neck and lifted him up. Even though he was a dragon, the beast was bigger. He squeezed his neck and Frank struggled. Artemis let out an arrow that pierced the beasts skin. He roared and threw Frank a long distance away. He then charged at us. I dived out of the way, but Artemis wasn't so lucky. She fired another arrow at the creature, but it continued. He reached Artemis and swiped at her, sending her into the side of the truck. She was knocked unconscious, and was bleeding golden ichor. This struck a nerve in me and my vision went red. I charged at it and leapt, stabbing it in the back, Riptide piercing through him. He roared and spun around, flinging me ten feet back. The beast clutched his chest and roared. He then ran away, his feet stomping in the ground. I didn't move until his outline disappeared in the snowstorm. I then stood and ran to Artemis. She was laying on the ground, bleeding. I immediately kneeled next to her and rested her head in my lap. "Artemis, Artemis, please wake up. Please." I then lifted her so she was resting in my arms. Her wounds weren't too bad, except for the impact, but that didn't make me feel any better. I then lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the wrecked front of the truck. I laid her down in the back seat, attempting to heat her up. I then thought of Frank and ran towards him. I found him, sprawled in the snow, creating irregularly. I knelt next to him. I was about to pick him up, but he stopped me. "Percy... I can see it... *cough* I can see her. So beautiful..." I shook my head. "No, Frank, I'm not going to let you die yet." He looked at me. "Please, Percy. It's my time. I will get to be with Hazel. Please Percy... Please." And with that, he stopped breathing. I breathed slowly, and closed his eyes. "You won't be forgotten." I then carried him to beside the truck and set him down there. I was about to climb back in the truck, but I collapsed before I could get in. I felt the pain of transformation flow through me. I breathed heavily as it ended. I eventually stood and immediately shivered in the cold. I awkwardly climbed into the truck and stood next to Artemis. I lightly nudged her head with my nose, in hope that she would wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She smiled as she saw me and put a hand on my head. She then stiffened. "Frank?" I shook my head sadly. She sighed. "At least he will be reunited with his girlfriend." She said sadly. She then shape shifted into a white wolf and cuddled up to me. I put my head against her's and started nodding off. I had a perfectly dreamless sleep. -POV CHANGE FRANK- I felt the feeling of life leave me, and my mind fell into a black abyss. I didn't feel anything for a while. Based on the stories, I expected to appear in DOA recording studios, but when I regained vision, I was in front of a golden gate, leading to a large city. 'Elysium' I told myself. The gatekeeper let me through, and I walked in. I walked around a bit, taking in the surroundings of Elysium. Then suddenly, a girl ran around a corner. She looked around until she saw me and smiled. 'Hazel'. She then ran towards me and jumped into my arms. "Thank the gods, Frank, you're here!" She said as she smiled at me. I looked back at her and smiled widely. "I've missed you!" She then leaned in and said, "I've missed you too." Then we kissed. And just that moment, made up for all the pain I endured. -(I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was busy. Review review review review review review review!) 


	16. Ransom

(Hello peoples! I am sort of surprised no one has guessed our mystery wolf. I dropped all sorts of hints. But, I'll tell you this, the person is possessed by Erebus. Disclaimer, I don't own PJO!)- PERCY POV: I was shaken awake by Artemis. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the goddess. She lifted me up slightly. "We need to get moving. We have no idea when the beast might come back." I nodded and started climbing out of the truck. Artemis followed only a moment after and landed on the snow covered ground. The storm was gone, but the sun was still covered by the clouds. I pulled my coat closer and looked at Artemis. "So, what do we do know?" Artemis looked back at me. "What do you mean?" I turned fully to face her. "What now? Lycaon is dead and we know Amphitrite is a traitor." Artemis stepped towards me. "Well, we still need to get your memory back. And we need to kill the beast that attacked us. We must avenge Frank's death." I lowered my head. "Artemis, what if I told you that I don't want to remember?" Artemis looked surprised. "Why wouldn't you?" I stepped towards her. "It's just that... The memories... They might be more harm then good. All my friends are dead, so any memories of them just bring pain. And, frankly, I don't want to remember the last one hundred years. All that pain and torture... I don't want to relive that. I just want to start anew, and hopefully I can do that with you." She smiled and stepped closer. "It's your choice. But, sometimes the easy choice isn't the right one. I will support you in whatever you choose." She then wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her's. I sighed. "What will we do when we return?" Artemis looked up at me. "Well, we'll try and convince the Olympians that you are innocent. I will side with you, and your father will, too. Athena and Zeus will definitely want to kill you. Hades and Hestia will side with you, same with Apollo and Aphrodite. Ares and Dionysis will go against you. Hephestus and Demeter are wild cards, Hera will side with Zeus, but Hermes will probably side with you. So, the odds are in you favor, unless Zeus decides to kill you on the spot. The best thing you could do is allow them to see your memories or swear an oath on the Styx." I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Hopefully everything will work out, but even if they decide that I am innocent, what will we do after that? Your father certainly won't let me marry you." Artemis sighed. "On Olympus, if two people want to get married, there isn't really much others can do to stop them. Of course, you would need to be immortal." I looked at her. "But, aren't I already immortal?" Artemis purse her lips. "Yes, but do you really want to live with your curse forever? To not be able to be human at night?" I shook my head. "No. I would like nothing more than to be rid of my curse." Artemis separated from me. "We will just have to figure everything out when it comes. Don't worry, we will get through this together." I nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. But my mind said, 'The Fates haven't been generous to you so far, why would they start know?'. But I shook away those thoughts. I walked beside Artemis. She looked over to me. "So, we search for this beast. Let the hunt begin!" She smiled at me and started running. I ran after her, catching Up to her pretty fast. I turned my head towards her. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Artemis pointed at the ground. "I am following the tracks. I'm a huntress, remember?" I chuckled and kept running with her. We ran non-stop until we both needed some food. We stopped and ate some leftover fruit from her pack. We couldn't very well make a fire out there. I was chewing on a half frozen apple, and Artemis wasn't eating. It's not like she needed to. She's a goddess. I finished the apple and we started through the forest again. Artemis led me through many small 'shortcuts' and 'side paths' that just ended up getting me scratched up. We eventually stumbled into a clearing with a stream, and I convinced Artemis that we needed to bathe. She reluctantly agreed. I took off my jacket and shirt, and she took off her hunting coat. I stepped into the water first and warmed it up around me and motioned for Artemis to get in. She slid in next to me and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We both sighed into the loving embrace and enjoyed the warm water around us. Artemis looked up at me. "Percy, do you love me?" I looked at her and smiled. "Of course I do. Do you love me?" She nodded. "Yes. It is odd that after countless millennia of rejection of men, one man could change that in a very short amount of time. It's quiet amazing what love can do to you." I nodded. I lowered down and kissed Artemis gently on the lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I eventually had to pull back for breath, and I rested my forehead on her's. She pulled her head down to the crook of my neck and cuddled into it. We sighed together. We stayed like that for a while, talking about random things and enjoying each other's company. Artemis was talking, and then she stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" I pulled back and looked around. "What?! What is it?" Artemis stood from the water and grabbed her bow. She pointed it at an area in the woods. I stood and dried us off and grabbed riptide. Then we heard something from the forest. "Wait, don't shoot!" Then three guys in tattered clothing came out of the woods. They all put their hands behind their heads. They looked at us. "Please don't kill us! We are werewolves, who were forced to serve under Lycaon." Artemis lowered her bow a bit. "Swear it." The leader of the three nodded. "I swear on the river Styx that we served under Lycaon, until he died. Now we are free, we bear no ill will." Artemis lowered her bow all the way. "Let me treat your wounds. What happened? What killed Lycaon?" The people sat and the leader spoke again. "We have no idea why it was. It looked like a giant werewolf, but we've never seen one so big. It was probably 15 feet tall standing up!" Me and Artemis shared a look. The same beast that attacked us. Artemis strews bandaging their wounds. The leader kept speaking. "He came in and just started killing everyone. He took out each werewolf with a swipe of his paw. We barely escaped when he was distracted with killing Lycaon. We have been on the run ever since." Artemis nodded. She motioned to me. "We need a moment to talk in private." The werewolves nodded. Artemis pulled me aside into the forest. "Percy, we need them to lead us to Lycaon's base. I have a feeling that this is bigger than we imagined. Whatever this wolf is doing must be stopped." I nodded. "I agree. But, we should let them go. They are in more danger with us. We could ask them to give us directions." Artemis frowned. "It would be easier for them to lead us, but you're right. They have been through enough." I nodded. We walked back into the clearing. Artemis gasped. The werwolves were gone. I ran towards where they were. "Artemis. I found something." I handed her the note I had just found on the ground. She read it aloud. "It says, 'Percy Jackson. If you want the killing to end, come to camp Half Blood on the night of the full moon. Alone.'" Artemis paled. "It's obviously a trap." I said. Artemis nodded. "We have to contact Olympus. To make sure no one interferes." I nodded. I put my hands on Artemis' shoulders. "Go to Olympus. Warn the gods. I will go to Camp." Artemis shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you. I am not going to lose you again." She looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head. "Artemis, I must go alone. He has hostages. But you will not lose me. I will not go down easily." Artemis started to tear up. She then embraced me tightly. "Please Percy. Please. Don't go!" I gently lifted her head with my hand. "I must, my love. I must." -(Okay, bit of an issue here. ANOTHER REVIEWER ASKED ME TO PUT LINE SPACES. IF YOU READ THE ANS, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I CAN'T DO THAT. Poll is closed and results are in! Review review review review review!) 


	17. Plans

(Hello again. The reason a chapter showed up then disappeared, was that I was testing the 'using spaces to make line spaces' thingy. It didn't work. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Nope. :) -_-_-_- JAMES POV: -_-_-_- I walked along the boundary line of camp, watching for anything that might be a threat. Of course, it was the most boring job EVER! I didn't even See why it was necessary. We have a mystical boundary line... -_-_-_- And a dragon. -_-_-_- Today was just a boring day anyway. I should be going on quests! I am a son of Zeus! I've even survived an encounter with Percy Jackson! That stupid treacherous 'Hero of Olympus'... -_-_-_- No matter what I do, someone will always say, 'Oh, that's nothing compared to Percy Jackson.' -_-_-_- He betrayed us! He is a murderer! The odd thing is, when I fought him, he seemed to be holding back. Of course I would never tell anyone this though... I was brought out if my thoughts when I saw someone walking up the hill. He was wearing tattered black robes, with his long black hair covering his face. He walked up and I called Chiron over. -_-_-_- The boy reached the top of the hill at the same time as Chiron, and Chiron spoke. "Who are you?" The boy rose his head and parted the hair away from his face. -_-_-_- "My name is Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Miss me Chiron?" -_-_-_- PERCY POV: -_-_-_- Artemis and I started our journey south, making our way towards the US. Artemis told me that the next full moon was in a week, so we needed to get far enough so that Artemis could teleport. The plan was pretty simple. -_-_-_- Artemis teleports me outside of camp. I wait until she iris messages me the situation. I go inside camp and kick some werewolf butt. -_-_-_- Seemed pretty fool proof to me. -_-_-_- But Artemis insisted that we practice every possible situation. Being the overprotective girlfriend that she is. -_-_-_- That has a good ring to it... Artemis my girlfriend. -_-_-_- But anyway, we traveled through Canada with relative ease. There were hardly any monsters, or people for that matter. We only encountered a few Laist- Laistry... Canadians on our way, which Artemis dispatched easily with some arrows to their knees. (AN... Yup.) -_-_-_- We were eating lunch, when the subject of what was gonna happen after we save camp came up. Artemis was sitting next to me, when she asked about it again. I turned to face her. -_-_-_- "Well, hopefully after I saw camp, we can convince them that I am innocent. Or..." I trailed off. -_-_-_- "Or what?" She asked. -_-_-_- "Or we could get married. And if you think that is the best option, I would gladly marry you. The only problem is that they wouldn't trust us if we forced them into it like that." I replied. Artemis nodded. -_-_-_- "You're right. Hmmm. Though there is a possibility that, when you liberate Camp, you will save Dionysis. He might take mercy on you. Otherwise, you just have to tell them your side of the story and swear on the Styx that you are telling the truth." She said wisely. -_-_-_- "So, assuming that I am pardoned for my actions and I become your immortal husband and we get rid of my curse, what then? You still have the hunt to take care of." I replied, my voice full of uncertainty. -_-_-_- "Hmm, I'm not sure Percy. I guess we will just stay together when the Hunt isn't on duty." I nodded and pulled Artemis close to me. -_-_-_- We sat there for a bit until a smile grew across my face. I gently poked Artemis in the side and she flinched and looked up at me. I poked her again and she glared at me. "Percy, don't. You. Dare." -_-_-_- I smirked at her and poked her sides a bit more. She squirmed a bit and, to my surprise, giggled. I looked at her in shock. "Did my Lady Artemis just... Giggle?" -_-_-_- She glared at me. "You asked for it." She then tackled me to the ground and we engaged in a battle of rough housing and tickling. -_-_-_- Note to self: Never get in a fight/tickle match with the Goddess of the Hunt. She quickly overpowered me and pinned me to the ground. We both breathed heavily, and the I blushed at the position we were in. -_-_-_- We were lying down, our bodies flush with each other, her straddling me and pinning my arms down beside me. She looked down and blushed as well. Slowly, our faces inched closer together. Our lips met and we both relaxed into the kiss. -_-_-_- The kiss slowly started moving faster and getting more heated. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer to me. Her hands got lost in my hair as my hands rubbed her back. -_-_-_- I pulled back from the kiss and saturated kissing up her jaw. She moaned as I trailed kisses up to her ear and gently nipped her earlobe. She purred and started kissing my lips again. -_-_-_- Artemis gradually moved her hands under my shirt and felt my abs and chest. I growled and licked her teeth, begging for entrance. She obliged and I explored every crevice of her mouth. She moaned as I slid my hands up the back of her shirt. -_-_-_- Eventually, I pulled back for breath. Artemis smiled down at me and rested her head on my chest. I looked down at her and stroked her long auburn hair. "I love you, my Goddess." She smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. -_-_-_- "I love you, too, my Hero." -_-_-_- ZEUS POV: -_-_-_- I sighed and rested my head in my hands. How could this happen? First my favorite daughter is kidnapped, then Dionysis and the campers are held hostage by some maniac. -_-_-_- And now I can't do anything. It's all up to the person who kidnapped my daughter to save camp. -_-_-_- That's just fine and dandy. -_-_-_- I sighed. Again. But right now, I couldn't have chosen a better person to kidnap my daughter. He'll save camp, Artemis will be returned, we'll execute him, an all will be back to normal! -_-_-_- (Short but sweet. Review review review review review review review review! Oh and tell me if this looks better or is more messy.) 


	18. Canin

(Hello awesome fans! Thank you for the reviews, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Im sorry that i am not posting as regularly, I've been losing interest in the story, but I will finish it! Disclaimer, I don't own PJO or HoO!) -_-_-_-_- PERCY POV -_-_-_-_- I opened my eyes slowly, getting used to the dark light entering my vision. I blinked a few times and examined my surroundings. I was in some sort of cave with furnishings and a torch casting a gloomy light over the place. -_-_-_-_- The odd thing was, unlike most of the times I wake up in a cave, I wasn't chained up or bound. I was just laying atop an animal pelt. -_-_-_-_- I stood and took a few steps foreword. I didn't see Artemis anywhere, so I was a little worried. "Hello?" I said somewhat loudly. I continued walking when I didn't get a response. "Hello!?" I yelled. -_-_-_-_- "Be quiet, young pup, you wouldn't want to wake her." I spun around and saw the source of the voice. It was a little old man, wearing raged clothes, sitting in the shadows. -_-_-_-_- "Don't be alarmed, I'm not going to hurt you or your lady friend, young pup." He said, slowly standing up. I raised an eyebrow at him. -_-_-_-_-"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Artemis?" He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. -_-_-_-_- "So many questions. All will be answered in good time. Come now!" He slowly walked through winding corridors of stone. I followed him hesitantly, keeping an eye on him at all times. He chuckled again. -_-_-_-_- "This has been my home for... I don't remember. I long time, probably. But in any case, I understand you are about to face a grave danger, hmmm?" I looked at him funny and nodded. -_-_-_-_- "Yes. Someone is threatening to destroy my former home." The old man nodded and sighed. -_-_-_-_- "Yes. One will do great things for loyalty. Things that may destroy him in the future. You must be wary, Perseus. The evil you face is far greater than you imagine. It started three great wars and caused the end of civilizations." I took all that in. -_-_-_-_- "Who is it? I have defeated titans and giants and won." The old man chuckled... Again. -_-_-_-_- "Yes yes, titans and giants. Very impressive indeed, but, have you ever faced a primordial?" I was the one to chuckle this time. -_-_-_-_- "Well, yes. I fought Gaia." The old man sighed. -_-_-_-_- "Yes, you have defeated Gaia... But she was not at full power. The enemy you are about to face is getting closer and closer to that point. You are the last puzzle piece he needs. If he kills you, his host will die and he will assume his full power. The primordial I speak of is far older than Gaia and far more dangerous." I couldn't help but shiver as he told me this. -_-_-_-_- "Who is it?" The old man led me into a room. -_-_-_-_- "It is Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness. He has taken over the body of a powerful demigod and is leading you into a trap. He is trying to perform a ritual, drinking your blood on the night of the full moon will give Erebus enough energy to take his true form. You must kill his host, and stop him from killing any of his hostages. It is the only way." I nodded. -_-_-_-_- "But, how can I? If he is as powerful as you say, how can I defeat him?" The old man smiled. -_-_-_-_- "That's what I'm here for. I will help you regain your memory, and you will be able to defeat him." I frowned. -_-_-_-_- "Why will I have to regain my memory?" He sighed. -_-_-_-_- "Percy, the majority of your power was locked away when you lost your memory. That's the reason they did it, Erebus knew he had to make you forget. Then his plan could be put into motion. The powers you possessed as NightBane were... Fascinating in a way. You were the pack's greatest asset, and Lycaon was reluctant to let you forget." I stared at the ground. -_-_-_-_- "Oh. Where's Artemis?" I said, eager to change the subject. He looked at me then motioned to the door right next to us. I entered, into a room that shouldn't have been there. -_-_-_-_- It had wooden floors, wallpaper on the walls, furniture, and a light. I closed the door behind me and saw Artemis sitting on the bed, looking worried, then she saw me and stood and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and motioned for me to sit on the bed. -_-_-_-_- "So, has Canin told you everything?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. -_-_-_-_- "Yes. Or, I believe so. He might have left some stuff out." She nodded and sat next to me and intertwined our fingers together. -_-_-_-_- "He told me before you woke up. I didn't even know he was still alive." I looked at her. -_-_-_-_- "Who is he?" Artemis sighed and looked down. -_-_-_-_- "One of the oldest werewolves, and the one with the most tragic story." I nodded. -_-_-_-_- "What is he going to do to me?" Artemis shook her head. -_-_-_-_- "I don't know. But, he has sworn that he won't harm you physically." I frowned. -_-_-_-_- "What about mentally?" Artemis sighed. -_-_-_-_- "He can't make any promises. It is a hard process to reverse forced amnesia." I nodded. We sat in silence for a while until the door opened, and Canin came in. -_-_-_-_- "It is time." -_-_-_-_- THIRD PERSON POV, UNDERWORLD 53 YEARS BEFORE. -_-_-_-_- Annabeth walked towards the gates, silently contemplating her decision. She knew it was disloyal, she knew it was wrong, yet it felt so right. -_-_-_-_- She might regret it, she might despise herself for doing it, but those rational thoughts weren't in her mind. The temptation was to great. She walked up to the gatekeeper. He regarded her and spun his swivel chair around to look at her. -_-_-_-_- "Yes?" Annabeth cleared her throat. -_-_-_-_- "I would like to transfer to the fields of Asphodel." The gatekeeper raised a ghostly eyebrow. -_-_-_-_- "Are you sure? You know that once you leave Elysium, you don't come back." Annabeth nodded. The gatekeeper shrugged. -_-_-_-_- "Very well." He then flipped a switch and the golden gate opened. Annabeth swallowed and walked through it. Right when she passed the gate, it closed behind her. She walked down the pathway to the Fields of Asphodel, in search of one person. -_-_-_-_- It didn't take very long until she spotted the person, standing with a few others she recognized. She walked towards them nervously. -_-_-_-_- When she reached them, she cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the three figures. The one she was looking for looked at her for a moment. -_-_-_-_- "Annabeth?" He asked. She nodded her head and embraced him. -_-_-_-_- "I'm so glad to see you, Luke." -_-_-_-_- (There ya go. Annabeth gave into the dark side and abandoned Percy. Review review review review review review review review!) _ 


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HELLO READERS!**

**I WILL BE UPDATING ALL THE CHAPTERS WITH MY NEW COMPUTER, SO IT WILL TAKE A WHILE BEFORE A NEW CHAPTER COMES OUT.**

**SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
